1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer keyboards, and more specifically to an ergonomic computer keyboard structure which is positionable for operation between a user's fingers and thumb and which is supportable for operation off of a working surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In spite of the recent release of several "ergonomic" computer keyboards on the market, repetitive stress injuries (RSI) continue to present a serious problem for computer operators. Prior "ergonomic" designs commonly include a split keyboard on either a flat sloped or hollowed "slab". The individual sections of these keyboards are typically not adjustable. These designs attempt to place the wrists and forearms of the computer operator in a more neutral and therefore safer position. However, no position can be called "ergonomic" if that same position is held for long periods. The static loading that occurs on the joints and soft tissues with prolonged positioning (even neutral positioning) restricts circulation and presents a risk for RSI.
Those "ergonomic" keyboards that do allow for adjustable positioning of the keyboard sections are all supported on top of the working surface (e.g., a tabletop). Thus, the adjusting mechanisms must be incorporated into the support base of the keyboard. This mechanical limitation has made adjusting these keyboards a clumsy and time consuming operation. Given the general inconvenience in repositioning prior computer keyboard sections, computer keyboard operators commonly operate keyboards without regularly changing either the keyboard position or their body position or posture. Long term use of these prior keyboards causes static loading of joints and muscles and puts the operator at risk for developing RSI. It is, therefore, desirable to have a computer keyboard which can be easily positioned in numerous positions and which, in turn, enables a computer keyboard operator to readily assume a variety of body positions while operating the computer keyboard (e.g., upright sitting, sitting cross-legged, reclined sitting, kneel/sitting, or standing upright).